Wounded
by Aisika
Summary: AU. With her Parents died and village burnt to the ground, Levy was taken away and sold as a slave for 3 year, she decide to run away and finds herself in Magnolia. Will she find peace or will she be taken away again. [Gale] i Do not own the picture


She ran. She ran and she ran, she didn't bother to look back, they would coming after her soon anyways, sweat trickled down her forehead, her lungs were burning yet she ran, she didn't want to go back, never in a million year would she think she would get out of the horrible place. She stop dead in her tracks, she had no home to go to, were would she go?

Her Family? Killed by the people who took her. Her Village? Burned to the ground. She didn't even know where in the world she was, what was the point of living? Her family and friends were gone, what would she do? She got snapped out of her though by some footsteps.

No. She wasn't gonna stop here, she started to run again; she heard the footsteps behind her grow in pace, her legs started to ache but she caped on going. She saw a glow. _A village_ she though, she sped up, adrenaline coursed through her veins, she'll get out. The second she stepped out of the forest she stopped dead In her tracks, there laid out in front of her was Magnolia the biggest town in all of Fiore, her blue hair blew in the wind as she stared in awe, she knew she was hundreds, no thousands of miles away from her village.

Footsteps behind her snapped her out of her trance for the second time that evening and she started to run again, she ran through the nearly empty road no know what to look for. Her movements started growing sluggish. _No! I can't stop here, they'll get me and take me back to that horrid place!_ But she knew, she was out of breath, she was dehydrated and was hungry, it was all taking its toll on her and with that she collapsed.

* * *

Gajeel walk out of his shop for a quick breather to find a girl had collapsed in front of his shop, As he took a closer look at her, he notice she had no shoes on the white dress she wore or what seemed to use to be white was in tatters and had dirt all over it, she had bruises all over her body and her feet had cuts on them. The more he saw the more disgusted he was at whoever did this, he picked up the girl at carried her into his shop.

Gajeel walked passed the main shop into the forge, walked passed the scatter swords near the furnace into another room, his room, he place the girl gently into his bed "geez what happened to you" he mutter as he went to the bathroom to get some bandages and a cloth, he walked back to the girl and started to bandage her, he tried to be as gentle as possible. As he looked over her arms he saw some scars and a couple cuts, they seem to be a day or two old but some re-opened, he started to bandage her arms as well.

After he bandage her arms and legs he looked over her "looks like in sleeping on the couch tonight" he grumbled and he walked to his couch took of is shirt and went to sleep.

* * *

For the first time in a long time Levy slept peacefully, she didn't dream of anything particular she felt warm, and happy? A feeling she hasn't felt in a long time, but that didn't last long.

Levy sat up, breathing heavily, she looked around _where am I?_ Levy question looking around a room, it had clothes scatter in one corner of the room, some Iron? In another corner, a dresser on the other side of the room and near that was a couch with a blanket on it.

Levy continued to look around and then she looked down at her arms were bandaged. _Bandages went did those get there?_ She quickly removed the blankets to see her feet were also bandaged, for some reason she felt something warm on her face _Tears? Why am I crying?_ Levy though to herself while trying to wipe away the tears.

 _Thunk thunk thunk_ Levy looked at the door to see a man tall a walked through, he had long black hair, some piercing on his face and red eyes, Levy stared at him until he notice she was up, "Did you help me?" Levy question the man, in which the man reply "of course I couldn't leave someone little girl one the street" the man replied with a snort at the end "The names Gajeel, you must be hungry here" Gajeel said as he walk over to Levy and held out a piece of bread,Levy took the bread "Thank you" almost above a whisper and took a bite, and as she did tears started to stream from her face.

"H-hey are you all right?" Gajeel said a little panicked. _Did I do something to scare her?_ "Thank you" I little voice took him out of his thoughts, he looked down to see her looking at him "it's been so long since someone's been so nice to me" Gajeel just continued to stare at her. "My Name's Levy"

 **[A/N]**

 **Thanks for reading my Gale fic, though I don't know whether I should continue this fic but I'll try my best to do monthly updates though that's not guaranteed, and I'll try my best to make the next chapter around 1-2k don't bet on it though, again thanks for reading my fic, Cya next time ~Aisika**


End file.
